


Starved

by jupitardigs



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abuse, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Manipulation, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Probably Stockholm Syndrome, Short One Shot, Verbal Humiliation, drugged, forced unrination, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitardigs/pseuds/jupitardigs
Summary: He spoke aloud, half to himself and half to jeer at the pitiful sight before him. “I knew you weren’t going to behave, so I prepared this. I do recall warning you about your insubordination…Remember, this is all you're doing.”Slade uses a few new, interesting tactics to get his apprentice to submit.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Slade entered the room where Robin was held, taking note of the food that was strewn across the room. Robin was backed into the corner; he looked wild.

“So I take it the meal wasn’t to your liking?” Slade flicked a piece of unidentifiable vegetable of the wall, eyeing Robin carefully. 

“You fucking bastard.” Robin hissed. “Like I’d eat anything from you.” He had deep bags under his eyes and his body trembled from the lack of nutrients.

For the past week, Robin ate nothing and drank nothing and slept only with the help of sedatives. Slade’s solution had been an IV drip everytime Robin was down for the count, but this was getting out of hand.

“My patience wears thin, Apprentice. I can’t have you dying on me… Not yet.” He was stern now, pacing towards Robin, whose eyes were now darting around, searching frantically for an escape. “You’ve changed, Robin, and not for the better.” Slade reached out to grab him, when suddenly, Robin flung a kick towards his head out of nowhere. It was slow, and easily blocked, but Robin took his momentary distraction to slide past and sprint towards the door.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Slade pulled out a gun from its holster and fired a single dart, striking Robin perfectly between the shoulder blades. Robin froze almost immediately, his head drooping, before his body fell to the ground, devoid of any strength. Slade spun the cylinder playfully, before putting his weapon back into its holster. He walked over to where Robin lay, 

Slade grabbed a handful of Robin’s hair and dragged him back into the room, locking the door as he did.

“That was a stupid mistake, Apprentice.” He murmured.

Robin was unresponsive.

Slade dropped Robin in the center of the room, securing the boy’s arms behind his back, a precaution he should have taken beforehand, but where was the fun in that. He stood and walked over to his desk, retrieving several… tools to deal with the situation.

“This is all you're doing, Apprentice…” Slade knelt down over Robin’s body, holding a long plastic tube. With one hand, he held Robin’s head, and with the other, began to pry open Robin’s mouth. 

Robin let out a pitiful noise in protest, his eyes half lidded, his body unable to move.

Slade chuckled at his state and continued with his job.

Separating Robin’s jaws with his thumb, he began to gently push the tube down Robins throat, encouraging it past defiant muscle.

Robin’s body trembled underneath him. It was thrilling.

Once the tube had reached the boy’s stomach, Slade moved again, this time retrieving two syringes, one full of water, the other, a finely blended mishmash of proteins, carbs, and other important nutrients.

He spoke aloud, half to himself and half to jeer at the pitiful sight before him. “I knew you weren’t going to behave, so I prepared this. I do recall warning you about your insubordination…” Slade chidded as he attached the syringe to the end of the tube. “Remember, this is all you're doing.”

He began to slowly inject the mixture into the tube, taking his sweet time to fully enjoy Robin’s discomfort, whose throat contracted instinctually, but there was nothing to swallow. 

Slade finished the syringe and replaced it with the water, once again, slowly pushing it down the tube.

Once both the syringes were empty, Slade took the tube gently in his hand and began to pull it out from Robin’s body. The boy twitched as the tube rose up his throat, his body swallowing the lingering drops.

“There we go,” Slade stood, satisfied with his work. “I’m sure it feels nice to have food in your stomach, doesn’t it, Apprentice.” 

He returned to his desk, to pull out another tool. “However, I’m sorry to say, we’re far from over.”

Slade had thought of a new way to force this idea of belonging into Robin’s head.

He returned to where Robin lay, who had gotten restless during Slade’s dialog. He tried to worm away, but Slade grabbed his neck and pushed his head down.

“Stay still, my apprentice. I’m sure neither of us will enjoy this much.” Slade held up another tube, much smaller than the first. “Sadly, I can’t trust you to take care of yourself.”

From out of his pocket he produced a small container of lube.

Robin watched through slitted eyes, curiosity and dread replacing the satisfaction of the food in his stomach.

Slade grabbed the boy’s waist and pulled him over his lap. He began to lubricate the tube, carefully coating it’s length, before…

Oh god…

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, flinching away from Slade’s touch, swallowing cries of protest, as he gently pulled off his underwear.

Tears pricked his eyes, but his body wouldn’t do what he wanted it to. He couldn’t fight back.

“Breathe, apprentice…” Slade held Robin’s member with a gentle but firm grip and began to -

Robin’s body contracted with a sob.

“Stay still,” Slade ordered, “or this may go longer than you’d like.” 

With a steady, almost practiced hand, Slade began to push the catheter into Robin’s urethra.

It was slow, purposefully slow. The pain only lessened, not gone, from the sedatives Slade had given him. 

His chest and forehead were hot with embarrassment, shame, sickness, pain.

“Relax, little bird…” Slade had stopped pushing, as the tube had reached its destination. “Just relax.” He placed a hand on Robbin’s naval and pushed gently.

Robin had no control.

He weakly fought Slade’s grasp, panting from the effort, but his body betrayed him. 

A shudder passed through him as he finally felt release. He gasped, His eyelids flickered and his whole body relaxed.

“There we go, Apprentice. Feels much better, doesn’t it?” But he was talking to no one.

Robin’s head fell back as his consciousness slipped away. 

Slade sighed, picking himself up, and then the limp body.

He secured the door behind him, pacing towards the observation room.

It was quiet, cold. Nothing Slade minded, but definitely not his first pick over tormenting his apprentice. He sat down at the computer, drumming his fingers on the table. He began to rewind the footage from Robin’s room, when suddenly a cruel thought passed through his mind. He began to grin under his mask. 

Slade wasn’t the gloating kind, but this kind of progress must be shared...


	2. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is a hen.

Slade watched as the sliding doors to his office open and Robin entered quietly, his head low. He approached slowly, stopping a few feet from where Slade was leaned back in his chair, legs crossed comfortably and expression relaxed.

“The piece?” He asked calmly.

Without looking at him, Robin rummages through a pocket on his tool belt and extends a hand towards Slade, on which rested a small chip, one of only a few last pieces Slade needed to complete a job he had been working on.

Slade picks it up and looks it over. Satisfied, he places it on his desk before turning back to his apprentice, uncrossing his legs and sitting up.

“Come here, Robin.” He coaxes, his voice soft and gentle. He extends his arms and motions Robin forward, who steps tentatively towards him, his eyes downcast.

Slade tuts, mockingly despondent. “On your knees, apprentice. You know better.” 

Robin swallowed quickly, his eyes flitting around, uncomfortable and anxious. He drops quickly, not wanting to keep Slade waiting, knowing there were much worse things than obeying. He crawls forward until he’s poised in front of Slade, submissively crouched between his legs.

Slade reaches down and runs a hand through his dark, raven hair. “Good boy. You did so good for me today, didn’t you, Robin?”

The boy nods quickly, still staring determinedly at the floor.

“I’m proud of you.” He watches with amusement as Robin entire body relaxes, a small breath of relief escaping his lips. “Yes... And you deserve a reward, don't you, little bird.”

The tension returns as Robin’s head jerks up, his eyes darkened with fear and uncertainty.

The corners of Slade's mouth tilt up ever so slightly. “Just a meal...” He drawls out reassurance, reaching over to the table beside him and holding up the tube for his apprentice to see.

Robin brows pinch together as he watches Slade hold it out, fidgeting nervously.

“Head, Robin.” He orders calmly.

Robin struggles to adjust himself, scooting forwards until he can comfortably lean his head on Slade’s thigh. His eyes are squeezed shut, his body tense and nervous.

“Relax, apprentice.” Slade brushes a hand through his hair again, before running his thumb across thinly pressed lips. He slides his finger under Robin's upper lip and gently pries his jaws apart.

The boy shivers delightfully.

Slade presses his thumb onto Robin’s tongue and tips his head back farther, until Robin’s body stiffens under the stress.

“Be good...” He murmurs as he takes the tube in hand and begins to feed it down Robin’s throat. 

After almost an entire month of fighting, scratching, biting and resisting; trying to control the wild-ness that Robin used to be, the boy is all too well familiar with meal times. 

Since that first fateful feeding that just happened to be so _incredibly_ satisfying to Slade, it became routine.

After that, it only took a few weeks for Robin to completely submit.

Slade watched with assurance as Robin relaxed into his leg, exhaustion and hunger winning the fight over dignity as the prospect of food became more and more apparent. "That's my good little bird." He reached back over to the table and picked up the syringe.

Robin had been incredibly difficult to tame, but the more times Slade held him down and forced nutrients into his body, the more of that insubordination faded. The more his characteristic determination faded.

As be slowly injected the blend into the tube and Robin all but melted into his hold, his throat constricting around the tube rhythmically, ambient sucking noises escaping every now and then, Slade couldn't help but smile with pride.

Robin's entire life was in the palm of his hand. Soon, he wouldn't even be able to eat on his own. He wouldn't know how. Just a baby bird: weak, blind, helpless. 

Slade rinsed the rest of the mixture down the tube with a little water before pulling it out smoothly. Robin hiccuped in response. He once again ran his fingers through the boy's dark hair, massaging his scalp tenderly.

"Do you remember the first time I fed you, Robin?" He asked, tilting his apprentice's head upwards. 

Robin blinked, before nodding carefully. He watched Slade's face carefully, making sure he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Slade hummed in approval before continuing. "I had taped the entire thing." He stated rather matter-o-factly. "What do you think about that, little bird?"

Blue irises went wide, but Robin just quickly looked to the side, brows pinched with discomfort, and nodded again.

Slade stroked his thumb across the boy's cheek, coaxing his attention back up to his face. "Do you know what I did with that tape?"

Robin shook his head. He looked terrified.

"I thought it was just too beautiful to keep to myself. I had to share it with someone else. Do you know who?" Slade watched the poor boy's face contort with fear and couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips. "I sent it to your daddy, little bird. I sent everything to him. He watched you starve yourself. He watched you greedily suck up everything I gave you. He watched you piss yourself under my own hand. He saw _everything_..."

Robin let out a ghost of a whimper, his eyes wet and glassy. A choked _"no..."_ barely escaped his lips. But Slade heard it.

"Yes, my dear apprentice. You must understand that it was just to teach him. He could never give you what you really needed. You just wanted someone to care for you, didn't you, boy? You needed someone to take control of you completely and utterly. Someone that could keep you safe, isn't that right?" Slade once again gripped Robin's jaw in his hand, letting his apprentice soak in every word as he spoke them.

Robin's brows creased as he struggled not to cry, scrubbing off betraying tears with his shoulder. 

He nodded curtly.

"Can you tell me _exactly_ what you want?" Slade encouraged.

Tears flowed freely down Robin's cheeks as he swallowed heavily. He lifted his head to met Slade's gaze, a look of complete, broken desperation plastered over his face.

"I want you to take care of me, Master." He sobbed.

Slade smiled, picking Robin off the ground and bundled him into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. "Trust me, my little bird. I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! I just needed to write second chapter!
> 
> I had to work off this idea at least one more time. I looove it 
> 
> Maybe I'll finish it with one more chapter. who knows. Everything is confusing and I cried for an hour last night. 
> 
> tmi? yeah maybe... :P
> 
> Please enjoy, you like-minded perverts. <3 <3


End file.
